vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Josette Laughlin
Dr. Josie "Jo" Laughlin is a recurring character in Season 6. She is a doctor at the university hospital and demands excellence from all her students. History TBA Season Six In'' I'll Remember, Jo is seen teaching some college students, within them are Elena and Liam. Jo asks the class a question and Liam raises his hand instantly but Jo picks on Elena, who answers it confidently, although going off topic. Later on in the episode, she is seen at a college party, she walks up to Alaric who has a flask of blood in his hand. She says to him "Ah, finally someone over 20" and introduces herself as Jo. She then notices the flask in his hand and asks if she could have a drink, to which Alaric answers with "Actually I'm a germophobe.", knowing that there is blood in the flask. Alaric then leaves to make a phone call to Elena. Personality Jo is described as a tough and accomplished doctor at the university hospital. She demands excellence from her students and has learned the hard way that there’s no room for error in her profession. She is a vegetarian. Relationships Alaric Saltzman Alaric is Jo's friend although Jo wishes they were something more. They first met in ''I'll Remember. Jo thinks her and Alaric are meant to be, she thinks Alaric is amazing and smart. They had their first kiss in The World Has Turned and Left Me Here. In The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, Jo finds out that Alaric is a vampire. Later, she saves Alaric from dying at the right time by medical treatment while he was in Mystic Falls and after magic stripped away his vampirism. Elena Gilbert Elena is Jo's new medical student. She seems impressed by Elena's intelligence and Elena originally wanted to set Alaric up with Jo. Physical appearance Physically, Jo is a very beautiful young woman, with long jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. She stands about 5'10" and has slim and athletic figure. Appearances Season Six *''I'll Remember'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' Name Trivia * She is the second female doctor introduced in the series, after Meredith Fell and ironically also a lot like Meredith, the love interest of Alaric. * She is a vegetarian. * She cannot be compelled as she's a witch. * She joined the US Army after medical school because of family problems. * In The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, she kisses Alaric for the first time. ** This proves that Jo can't be compelled. As Alaric just before the kiss compel her not to kiss him because the evening was a disaster, he is an alcoholic and boring. * In The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, Elena learns that she's a witch. She knows Elena is a vampire. * In The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, Jo saves Alaric from dying at the right time by medical treatment while he was in Mystic Falls and after magic stripped away his vampirism. Gallery 601-8-Jo.png 6x01-11.jpg 601-67-JoAlaric.png Jorobles.png 6X04-19-AlaricJeremyJo.jpg 6X04-20-AlaricJo.jpg 6X04-39-Jo.jpg 6X04-42-Jo.jpg 6X05-28-Jo.jpg 6X05-49-JoAlaric.jpg 6X05-50-Jo.jpg Tvd_6x05-2.jpg 6X05-60-AlaricJo.jpg Tvd_6x05-4.jpg Tvd_6x05-1.jpg 6X05-74-ElenaAlaricJo.jpg 6X05-101-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-102-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-103-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-104-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-105-AlaricJo.jpg 6X06-50-Jo.jpg 6X06-58-Jo.jpg 6X06-59-ElenaJo.jpg 6X06-61-Jo.jpg 6X06-74-Jo.jpg 6X06-93-AlaricJo.jpg 6X06-106-Jo.jpg 6X06-107-AlaricJo.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Help Needed